


between the lines

by gaypasta



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypasta/pseuds/gaypasta
Summary: Dear Boris,Hello - my name is Stanley Uris, although I prefer Stan. I’m sixteen and I’m hoping to go to college to become an Accountant; not overly exciting, I know but I’m good with numbers and it pays well if you advance far enough.I’m not really sure what to write. I’ve never had a penpal before - it feels a little silly having one this old but it’s part of our curriculum in English this year; something about appreciating the written form of the English Language. Either way - I was matched with you and given your name and address and then the teacher left for a cigarette. She’s been gone twenty minutes now, I’m starting to suspect she might have just given up on us which wouldn’t be entirely undeserved.Anyway, I’m stuck on what to write. I hope this was a cohesive enough introduction. I hope to hear from you soon.Sincerely,Stan.





	1. september

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hummingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788085) by [porcia_catonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcia_catonis/pseuds/porcia_catonis). 

> This is a very experimental type of writing for me, so it's definitely not as good as my other works - but it's fun! 
> 
> The setting period is vague, but this is within the period of The Goldfinch - which I always guessed was around the mid-00's. This is only relevant in later chapters so don't worry too much about it.

September 10th  
Mr. Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081

Dear Boris,  
Hello - my name is Stanley Uris, although I prefer Stan. I’m sixteen and I’m hoping to go to College to become an Accountant; not overly exciting, I know but I’m good with numbers and it pays well if you advance far enough.  
I’m not really sure what to write. I’ve never had a penpal before - it feels a little silly having one this old but it’s part of our curriculum in English this year; something about appreciating the written form of the English Language. Either way - I was matched with you and given your name and address and then the teacher left for a cigarette. She’s been gone twenty minutes now, I’m starting to suspect she might have just given up on us which wouldn’t be entirely undeserved. 

Anyway, I’m stuck on what to write. I hope this was a cohesive enough introduction. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Stan.

_September 13_   
_ Stan 8 heron way derry maine_   
_ ME 04401_

_Accounts is boring. Boring people do numbers. You should do something fun like actor or rockstar - that is what Americans dream of, yes? _

_This pen-pal business is very much american. Very nostalgic and sweet but waste of time at the end of the day._

_You have neat handwriting it is easy to read . i do not but it is part of the fun to try and read it - like code. Think of it like you are american soldier trying to break russian code to win war, makes it exciting. I do not have fancy paper like you. i rip this paper from the visitor sign-in page of school front desk._   
_ School wont even give us stamps. I have to get my own - fifty cents!! Can you believe it? You think it made from gold. They keep it behind counter so cant even swipe it. _

_\- boris_

  
  


September 17th  
Mr. Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081

Dear Boris, 

Not to pry, but are you Russian? Pavlikovsky is a Russian surname and you mentioned Russian code in your letter. My Mother and Father went to St. Petersburg when they were younger - before I was born, they said it was beautiful. Cold, though. 

I do agree about you saying this Pen-Pal business being a waste of time to a degree - not that I mind it, there is something exciting about seeing a letter for myself waiting on the kitchen counter. On the bright side; the pen-pal exchange finishes around New Year - so it will not be that long, Boris. 

I don’t mind what you write on, although I did have to flatten it out before reading it - the wrinkles of the paper was harrowing my concentration. Your handwriting on the other hand…. some words I had thought were in a different language.

Sorry if this letter seems rushed; I am writing it in the Doctor’s waiting room. On simple white A4 paper this time, no ‘fancy’ paper today.

Sincerely,  
Stan.

_19 September_   
_ Stan_   
_ 8 heron way derry maine_   
_ ME 04401_

_I am a lot of things, moved around a lot. My birth certificate said i am australian. Have been in america since i was 13 but before that i lived in Russia where parents are from. Then we moved to poland. Spent some time in scotland and new zealond as well as other places. Lived in the ukraine for a while it was shit. All ukraine women like dogs, all skin and bone no tits at all. American women lot better when they’re not fat. Bigger boobs and have ass._

_My father keeps opening your letters thinkin they are birthday cards or something. With money. My birthday is in janury. Big 17. Almost legal adult ; isnt that funny. Can do all kinds of things, stan. Open bank account. Buy house. Be slaughtered like pig in war. But no alcohol - that is 21. HAH!!! Stupid american laws. age doesnt stop anyone, they know this. Getting alcohol is easy. Russian vodka is sold like hot buns, like paint stripper. They will give it to anone to just be rid of it. You should try it- is good. Gets you fucked ._   
_ Doctors office? Are you dying ? _

_I have give you genuine las vegas poker chips in the envelope. In return send me row of stamps. Thank you._

_Boris_

September 21st  
Mr. Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Dear Boris,

I can’t belive how much you have moved around. I can’t imagine being uprooted that many times. I’ve lived in the same house since I was born. Even going outside of Derry makes me anxious. 

I can’t say much for women - they’re not my type and I can’t say I’ve ever drank Russian vodka. All I have ever drunk has been a beer now and again. 

I’m not dying, I was waiting for my OCD medication, although I near died of old age in the waiting room. 

_Stan_   
_ September 23_   
_ 8 Heron way derry _   
_ ME 04401_

_Were you ever going to tell me i did not need ‘maine’ AND ‘ME’ on address? Mailman must think i am special needs._

_You like boys ? i didn’t know they had gay boys up in maine. Seems more hollywood. Tell me stan do you play the girl or the boy? I am interested _

_Thank you for stamps. I send this letter on a postcard. Las vegas looks like different place on these. In reality? Sandy, hot and shit. You are lucky you are up in the cold._

_boris _

September 27th  
Mr. Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Both boys play the boy, that’s the point of a gay relationship, Boris. Not that I’m in one. Not a lot of openly gay people in Derry, so you’re not technically wrong.

I don’t think I would like Vegas - at least there are things to do. All I do in Derry is go birdwatching and swim in the Quarry with my friends, although it’s getting too cold to do that.

Stan

_september 29_   
_ <strike>Stan </strike>kolibri_   
_ 8 Heron way Derry _   
_ ME 04401_

_Your letters are short. Not like you. usually you go on and on and on - much more fun to read that way. _

_People are afraid of being gay there? Because of bastards i take it? I think it’s odd - how people find disgust over gays and yet they spend so much time thinking about gay sex themselves. Strange perversions. There are bigger issues than men wanting dick in their ass _

_Birdwatching? You sit in park and look for birds? cute! Your address suits you. Fate? I bet you listen to old music like the carpenters or doris day. _

_Boris_


	2. october

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it's readable ok and if the formatting is ok!

October 1st  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Boris, 

Sorry, I figured that my long letters were annoying you. I have a habit of overthinking. I’ve been having a weird week - bullies and such. Although my friend Ben built a clubhouse for us underground - didn’t even ask for help! He called us all down and there it was. He said he spent all summer on it. I’m writing my letter in it right now. It’s pretty dusty and I keep feeling like there are spiders in my hair. It’s grossing me out. I’ll send you a picture of it.

What is Kolibri? I noticed you crossed out my name on the envelope - my parents were confused; if they had not recognized your chicken scratch writing then they would’ve thought it was junk mail. 

And I’m not sure how you managed to guess that, but I _ do _ like the Carpenters. They’re one of my favourite artists. Doris Day? Not so much. I’ve been listening to a lot of _ The Beats _ recently - they have a pretty unique sound. Ska? I think it’s called. 

Stan

  
  


October 3rd  
Kolibri  
_ 8 Heron way Derry   
_ME 04401

_ Don’t be silly. These letters are best part of my day. Like transporting to Derry with you for the time it takes me to read. Club house looks good - looks better than my own home. Cleaner, too. Ben boy did good job, you tell him he did good job. Use shower cap for spiders it’s a good idea. _

_ Kolibri is you! Stan is strange name. Sounds odd on my tongue - no russian or polish word for your name so I give you better one. Means a bird - the fast, flappy ones? Cute little bastards. _

_ The beats is good. I listened to some after reading your letter. Good music to get high to- felt like i was in different place in my soul. _

_ I send you my old mixtape. I used to get high to this but i think i will use The Beats now, so this is for you. Mixtape is shit anyway. Was off my ass when i made it. _

**БОРИС ЛЕКАРСТВЕННАЯ МУЗЫКА**  
1.50 ways to leave your lover - paul simon  
2\. My sharona - the knack  
3\. Touch me - the doors  
4\. I fought the law - the clash  
5\. A town called malice - the jam  
6\. Hawaii - neil young  
7\. Rock lobster - b-52’s

October 4th  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Boris, 

I did what you said - the shower caps worked perfectly, now I don’t need to wash my hair every time I go down there, thanks Boris. 

I enjoy your letters, too. You’re a strange character - I’ve never met someone who talks as openly about doing drugs and stealing as you do. Don’t you have to present your letters as evidence of your participation in the project? We do - and I’m trying to figure out how to do so without getting either of us in trouble for your blatant disregard for the law. Just my luck to get matched with a hoodlum. 

I’ve been listening to your playlist on repeat today - it’s not my type of music but somehow I’ve been unable to stop myself and I’m finding myself singing along to Paul Simon - maybe it’s just because he says my name? Who knows.

Thanks for the mixtape, Boris. I think you’re almost out of stamps, judging by how many I sent you - so here’s some more. 

Stan

  
  
  
October 5th  
Kolibri  
8 Heron way Derry   
ME 04401

_ I am strange to you? HAH!! Kolibri i have to laugh. Back in the ukraine and poland i was strange too - but for different reason. I was too “soft” they said. Small boy, yes - but much the same. Still Boris. And now you say I am opposite - a HOODLUM? I like it. You make me laugh. You speak as if i am a gangster - i am not. I just have my fun, see? _

_ You are strange to me, you know? Very proper. Very well-to-do. You are gay and have OCD - very very rare indeed. We are very different people kolibri. If we existed outside of these letters i think you would dislike me. But that is fair. Most people do not like me much, but i dont like them much either. People in this town are loud and annoying. So BLAH BLAH BLAH all the time. Think they know everything but in reality do not know shit. _

_ Thank you for stamps. I have no poker chips to send you today. Only real chips i take from the deli but they will go stale in mail so i will eat them on your behalf. _

  


October 9th  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Sorry for the late reply, Boris. I’ve been camping all weekend with the scouts. We hiked up into the forest and got lost. Didn’t find our site until nearly midnight and by then we were all too tired to even set up our own tents, so the ten of us crammed into two tents. It was really hot and sweaty. It made me think of what I imagine Vegas must be like every day for you. 

I don’t think you’re a gangster. I doubt gangsters have _ Rock Lobster _ on their mixtapes. 

And I suppose it may seem odd, but there’s no such thing as a ‘normal’ person, right? Everyone has something or another ‘abnormal’ about them. It would be more strange to have nothing out of the ordinary within yourself, I think. Everyone has something a little strange about them. It’s kind of nice, isn’t it? Everyone has a little bit of _ oddness _ inside them.

Also; here’s proof that we use your shower cap idea.

Stan

  
  
  
  
October 11th  
Kolibri  
8 Heron way   
Derry   
_ MainE  
_04401

_Ah!! Kolibri. I was so happy to get your letter. Shit week . I found myself sitting at the door like a dog waiting for mailman. Nearly took his fingers off when he put mail through slot in door i grabbed it so fast. All is well now. _  
_ You get more and more peculiar my friend. Boy Scouts? With the gay little uniform? HAH. what you do? Learn to tie knots and cook Smores like in those Goosemumps movies? I wish we had forests. Would be nice - sit out with the trees… all i have is fuckin sand. Shit hole. Think Like chernobyl but worse._  
_ Any more slander of the Rock Lobster and i will not send you anymore letters. _  
_ That bev girl is hot. No tits though. She looks sick of your bullshit either way and so does the boy Bill. who stole the stop sign? Surely not you._

_ Say kolibri - you think of me when you’re in tent with a group of other boys all close together? Should i be expecting a ring with your next letter ? _

  


October 13th  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Shut up, Boris. You’re making fun of me for thinking of you when you almost took the fingers off of the mailman waiting on my letter? 

Again, shut up Boris. We only wear the uniform during official business. I was just wearing jeans. They have some grass stains on them now, which is a little annoying; but they were kind of old anyway. We really didn’t do much at all. Got lost, got more lost, someone saw a deer, got lost, almost fell off of the mountain, got un-lost then got lost again. I did see some nice birds that I don’t see in the town, and one of the boys found a frog which was pretty neat. 

Beverly would kick your ass for saying that. Actually, scratch that - we all would. I think Eddie found it lying down the train tracks where he likes to walk sometimes - I can’t imagine any of us stealing a road sign - especially not a STOP sign, that could cause accidents. Well, maybe Richie. 

What happened that meant you had a bad week? 

Stan 

October 15th  
Nosy Kolibri  
8 Heron way   
_ mE Derry   
_ 04401

_ HAHAHA!!! The kid bites back!! I am calling touche on that. _

_ Kolibri or should i say NOSY Kolibri… so full of questions. Are you soviet spy? Just bad week. Sometimes want to run away. You ever want to run? Hell, could probably get on the bus and be half way across the country before my dad notices. Probably only notice when he looks for me to go and get him more of that vodka. _

_ But it is in the past. Who is this Richie? He sounds like someone I would like. You have a lot of friends to keep up with. _

October 18th  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

I’m sorry; I’m not trying to be intrusive. Just … concerned? Maybe it’s good to get it off your chest here, I can hardly judge you from across the country. My therapist used to say it was good to write things down, helps organise your thoughts. 

Richie is one of my longest friends. I’ve known him since I was born, our Mothers went to school together. He is an incredible test of patience. He has a motor mouth and doesn’t really know when to stop; we call him Trashmouth. Not very many people like him, he doesn’t really think before he speaks. To be fair - no one really likes any of us. That’s why we call ourselves the Losers Club - lame, I know but if you knew us you would laugh at how fitting it is. 

Richie is actually reading over my shoulder right now and he’s telling me to say how cool and amazing he is. I’ll take a photo so you can use your own judgement to understand how wrong he is. We’re on our way to the movies - he won’t tell me what we’re seeing. 

Stan

  
  
  


October 20  
Kolibri  
Derry Maine  
_ 8 Heron way   
_04401

_ HARRY POTTER STOLE MY FACE _

_ _

  


October 22nd  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

WOW. That’s really really weird.

You look _ identical. _I showed Richie (hopefully that’s ok) and he’s been staring at your photo for the past twenty minutes. I think he’s more freaked out about it than I am. He’s bugging me to ask you if you wear glasses.

The movie was a crappy slasher fic, by the way. It was terrible. Richie thought I would get scared and he was the one who threw is popcorn all over the floor. I had to scrub the soles of my runners when I got home because they were sticky from the sugar.

I’m pinning your photo on my corkboard because it freaks everyone out the more they look at it. 

Stan

  
  


24 October   
Kolibri  
Derry ME  
_ 8 HeRON WAY   
_04401

_ Well if it were not ok to show my photo, what could i do about it? I cant stop you from doing what you please. _

_ No i dont wear glasses. The evil twin wears the glasses thats the rule is it not? This is like the movie … the parent catch i think. With the twins. Evil twin is not piercing my ear i will tell you that now. _

_ I have your friends in between my copy of Коммунистический Манифест otherwise they get dirty or spilled with beer. I have discovered new beer, you should try i remember you drank beer. Is called Blue Ribbon - fancy shit. Was in some tourist’s shopping bag i took outside bathroom. Buy some for halloween party. You are having halloween party, yes? I am going to kotku’s party. She is very hot - no tits, just like your Bev, but she has that attitude that she is freak in bed. _

  
  


October 26th  
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

I really doubt that _Richie would_ be the evil twin considering you’re recommending me a beer you stole from a tourist. You’re going to get yourself into bother if you keep stealing stuff and don’t expect me to bail you out, my savings are for a car. 

I think Mike was thinking of clearing out his barn and getting Bill and Ben to help him decorate it for a party. Nothing crazy, though. Just the seven of us - always just the seven of us. We don’t get invited anywhere so we do our own thing. It works. Bill will probably convince us to go trick or treating with him and his little brother. I think we’re getting a little big for it; but Georgie _ loves _us going, I don’t really know why. I usually end up standing awkwardly at the back.

Who is Kotku? You haven’t mentioned her before.

  
Stan.

  


Kolibri  
Derry ME  
8 Heron Way,   
04401  
29 Halloween.

_ I think you are racist. Just because i am russian you assume i am evil twin? And if tourist wanted to keep his shit he shoudln’t have left it while he went to take a dump. His own fault.  
_

_No need to stand at back, you should be at front my friend. do not put yourself in box, you know?_

_ You drive, kolibri? _

_ Who is mike? I am tired of keeping up with your friends. You should make less like me. Easier this way. Only need to look out for boris. _

_ Halloween is big over here, with decorations and such. Not really anywhere else, not even scotland if i remember right. You just get pissed wearing ugly costume. Are you wearing ugly costume? _

_ Kotku is girl from the class above. She is 18. I started selling her some shit and she liked me very quickly after that. She sucked my dick for weed because she only had $10. But she is no slut!!! She is virgin still. (for now) _

  
  


Halloween.   
Boris Pavlikovsky  
12 El Campo Grande  
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

Legally you're Australian according to your Birth Certificate.

I passed my test but I have been saving up for a car. I’ve been putting hours in at the grocery store since I turned sixteen and I've been putting more or less all of my paychecks into my saving’s account. I’m getting close - I think I’ll have enough for a good enough car by Channukah. 

I will try and take a picture of us all together soon and you can see who they are. I don’t have any pictures spare at the moment, Beverly took them for some project of hers. Having friends is important, Boris. Surely you have someone you consider a friend? And I don’t think you can really classify Kotku as a friend, considering the only description you gave me about her were about how much you want to get into her pants.

  
Sorry for the short reply, I’m writing this quickly while I’m waiting on Bill to get his costume on. Hopefully I haven’t missed the afternoon mail collection. I will take a picture of our costumes for you, Boris.   
  
Have a good Halloween.

  
  
  
  
Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theo i guess richie is harry potter now buddy :/


	3. November

_ Kolibri   
Derry ME _

_ 8 HeRON WAY  _

_ 04401 _

_ 4th November _

_ Kolibri I am sorry for my late reply crazy crazy week, you understand. I will tell you what happen. _

_ I go to Kotku party, Bring her pills like she ask. Party was ok- lots of sluts and man whores from school but she bought lots of alcohol. tequila Stan! Have you tried it? Burns like varnish but less like acid than vodka. Think vodka for girls. Tequila is sweeter. _

_ Anyway!! Got to party and gave my Kotku her drugs then she goes and kisses college boy!! I was so angry. she kissed me not five minutes before - like slug in washing machine but not bad.but is ok. I taught her lesson. Then got so pissed I don't remember but woke up and was hungover for two days. I cannot drink like I used to, kolibri. I am afraid I am getting old.  _

_ I hope you had good Halloween. _

_ Channukah? Kolibri are you Jewish? I fucked Jewish girl in Poland. She was hot. _

_ I have friend! I have Boris and I have you. Kotku is not friend she is girl?  _

_ You didn't label who is who in photo but I can tell by your writing you are on left. You are pretty boy. Think I will tape to wall. HAH!!! Watching me jerk off, you are a pervert!! _

  
  
  


6th November 

Boris Pavlikovsky   
12 El Campo Grande   
North Las Vegas, NV 89081 

I was waiting for your letter. 

Sounds like a crazy night indeed.

We cleared out the barn and had our party in there. It was fun, we had some beer and Richie brought some vodka - I tried some to see what the big deal was about, with the way you talk so highly of it. It was terrible. Beverly mixed some vodka with some soda, it was a little better that way. Mike and Bill were singing karaoke all night, and Richie and Beverly convinced me to try a cigarette. It didn't hurt like they said it might but I don't see the appeal. I don't remember much, if I'm honest. I had a lot to drink but I don't think anything overly embarrassing happened.

Yes, I'm Jewish. My Father is our town's Rabbi. It makes life a little difficult, a lot of people dislike me for it.

You don't have any other friends? Nonetheless I'm glad you consider me a friend. 

Thank you for calling me pretty boy, although most people usually don't say that as a complement to me.

What do you mean you taught her a lesson? 

Here’s a photo of us I managed to find it’s a little old - Mike was the one who took the picture so I’ve sent you one with him in it, too. (I needed a haircut).

  
  
  


_ Kolibri   
Derry ME _

_ 8 HeRON WAY  _

_ 04401 _

_ 8th November _

_ Sounds like you had better night than me. Vodka and soda??? Kolibri, such a girl drink. But suits you. I can not picture your pretty face with cigarette. Is illegal I think. You look like boy in Ralph Lauren catalogue, trust fund baby you Americans say? _

_ So you have the top of cock cut off? HAH! Poor fucker _

_ I just gave her little bruise on face. Nothing bad. She made me do it bitch was all up in my face. Got mad at me and started shouting. Was embarrassing, getting shouted at by girl, especially because she is small and little.  _

_ You are friend to me Kolibri. Is sad, I know. Don't know you yet I care about you. Is funny. Sometimes the day where I wait for your reply is longest day of life. But it's ok - I listen to the Beats and I understand why you like them. maybe at times we both listen to it at the same time? we would never know… HAH! Funny world, yes? _

_ Kolibri you are very pretty boy. Very different to boris, to anyone I see in Shitty Vegas. Only similarly is that we are both pale. Me more so.  _

_ You keep sending me photos, I like them. I wish I had some more to send you. All I have is this photo from when I was in Austria . Was small then. Not much more muscle sadly but still can knock your shit kolibri. _

_ _

  
  
  


10th November 

Boris Pavlikovsky   
12 El Campo Grande   
North Las Vegas, NV 89081

Dear Boris,

I've been sitting at my desk for a long time considering how to reply to your letter this time around. Boris, the bottom line is fairly simple: you don't hit women. I'm not going to assume I know anything about the situation but from what you have told me, Kotku isn't your girlfriend. There was no agreement on monogamy between the two of you and when she kissed someone else, you had little right to be upset, Boris. And  _ definitely  _ no need to 'leave a bruise on her face'. 

I've never struck you as a violent person, especially not like this. 

Thank you for the photo Boris, your similarity to Richie is still uncanny, I think Richie is a little jealous of how cool you look. 

Stan.

_ Stan   
Derry ME _

_ 8 heron way _

_ 04401 _

_ 12th November _

_ Is none of your business really, is it? _

_ I do not need stranger telling me shit about anything. _

  
  


_ Kolibri   
Derry ME _

_ 04401 _

_ 8 Heron WAY  _

_ 16th November _

_ Kolibri I am sorry. Boris has habit of getting mad I should not take out on you. _

_ Please reply to me Kolibri. Did not know how much I miss your letters until I get none _

  
  


20th November 

Boris Pavlikovsky   
12 El Campo Grande   
North Las Vegas, NV 89081

It's okay. I shouldn't have stuck my nose in but my opinion still stands.

_ Kolibri   
Derry ME _

_ 8 Heron WAY  _

_ 04401 _

_ 22 November  _

  
  


_ I am happy to see your handwriting  _

_ Maybe you are right - maybe boris is in the wrong. I did not grow up like typical american suburb, you know? Lots of drugs and violence. It is fun, but maybe not best place for child to learn .  _

_ I missed your letters. Kolibri you might be only thing in this shitty world worth looking forward to. Tell me more about your friends. Tell me more about  **you** . You are a funny little guy, you know? Every letter more and more intersting _

  
  
  


24th November 

Boris Pavlikovsky   
12 El Campo Grande   
North Las Vegas, NV 89081

I hope you break away from the path that your family have laid out for you, Boris. I don’t know much about your family or what they’re involved in but I do know that you deserve better. I wish I could do something to help, I really do. It’s a little embarrassing how fond of you I have become - although it is nice to hear that it’s somewhat reciprocated. 

I’m not sure what else to tell you? I have been reading this book recently, and I think you would like it. You might not but I kept thinking of you while reading it, hopefully you don’t mind me sending it.

_ Kolibri   
Maine, Derry _

_ 8 Heron WAY  _

_ 04401 _

_ 29th November  _

_ Thank you, kolibri. Means a lot - especailly right now. Your words are always so kind. Boris is almost undeserving. _

_ Fahrenheit 451 is good! I am couple chapters in. hard to read, very long very much the author tries to sound smart but is good book. Would you like me to sign it and send it back when i am done? My autograph could be worth lots of money some day.  _

_ Kolibri i think we should run away. Have you been to new york? The “big apple”. I think we should go. Just you and me. Will be fun, yes?  _

_ Bus to maine is not expensive. Boris could get money. Do you have hot sister? Might persuade me more _


End file.
